Revelations and Romance
by Nix-and-Milly-Write
Summary: The odd life of Kylo Ren and General Hux after Ren's defeat. General Hux is beginning to doubt his love for Ren after similar feelings for Matt the radar technician arise. Kylo Ren is too stubborn to say what he feels should be said. Will their love open new doors they thought were previously closed, or will it only tear them apart? (Mil Nix collaborative)
1. Getting to safety

Hux walked over briskly to Kylo, lying in the snow still, bleeding and whimpering.

"Ren!" Hux quickened his pace and knelt down to the bleeding twenty-nine year old. "Do you think we have time? Get up now you son-of-a-bitch!"

Kylo groaned loudly, glancing at Hux.

"I can't move much." he whispered weakly.

The bleeding boy tried to get up but only moved an inch before grunting and collapsing once more.

"I swear Ren, we don't have time for this, you'll owe me." The general growled out as he picked up Kylo and carried him over his shoulder.

The air felt twice as cold from the moment they arrived to now. Coming to the horrifying revelation that he only had about five minutes to make it back to the ship only worked to quicken his heartbeat instead of his pace.

"What do you have to say for yourself, you let the traitor and that GIRL get away!"

"I'm sorry General! I tried to reason with her but she sliced my face!" Kylo yelled back at him weakly, he was soon silence by a gush of cold wind.

"That's NO excuse, Ren! Why didn't you kill them? The traitor is of no use to us and the girl-" Hux quickly silenced himself before he could say something too revealing. He huffed as the ship came into view and quickened his steps so he could get there faster and get Ren some medical assistance. "You should have killed the girl when you had the chance Ren."

Kylo sighed deeply as his vision blurred a bit, "General now's not the time to talk about my failure, and I assure you that I will make up for it on a later date if I survive. Now if you could hurry up that'd be lovely, I might bleed out before you get to the medical bay you slow weakling!" He snapped out, feeling very light headed.

"Don't yell at me Ren, it isn't my problem that you can't fight as well as some girl from Jakku! I am getting you to the ship as quickly as my legs can carry your heaviness." Hux heaved as he went up the elevated ramp to the ship. "Take off now," he yelled to the troopers patiently waiting for them," I'll be laying Kylo Ren down on a bed in the private room."

He walked into the room made for the soldiers who had to stay on exceedingly long missions and threw Ren from his shoulder to the bed.

"There, now pick your self up Ren; we don't have more than a week at best before we have to see Snoke again."

Ren glared at him.

"General Hux please get a medical trooper here to address my wounds" he muttered through clenched teeth. Kylo was trying really hard not to force choke the other right then and there, he knew the other secretly liked it which wouldn't help him seem threatening to the general.

"There are no medical troopers Ren, deal with this yourself or I will. The bandages are on the left wall and there is surely something helpful behind you, hurry up." It was beginning to get hard to speak without yelling but fourteen years of dealing with the brat taught him patience, he could handle himself. "Clean your face and treat the gaping wound gushing blood on your side. You are making a mess Kylo."

Kylo looked at him, his vision became increasingly blurry.

"General Hux...please help." he whispered weakly. His skin paled quicker as his lips quivered, he was scared that he was dying so soon, death was a scary thing to him. His eyes felt heavy, his body felt so light in comparison.

"Ren you bitch." He muttered as he grabbed the health kit and a bottle of tepid water. He walked over to Ren and grabbed his chin roughly, "If you tell anyone about this you will end up dead just like you dear grandfather." He whispered as he began to pour the cool water onto his face. "So what happened to your side Ren? Please tell me you did something worthwhile and didn't just sit there getting shot at."

"General Hux what happened to me is my business not yours, just do what I asked of you to do and nothing more" he said with a slight snarl, the cold water made him feel more frozen then the outside air did.

"It was a question Ren, and stop shivering, the bottle isn't that cold you dramatic bastard." Hux gave up on trying to be careful in favor of splashing what was left of the bottle onto his face. "Oops." Hux muttered bitterly as he went to grab another bottle.

Kylo was glaring murderously at the back of the ginger's head, he huffed as he used the force to trip the other as he walked to get the bottle.

"Walk much General?" He sneered.

Getting off the floor and briskly walking back to Kylo Ren without screaming at him was a challenge he hadn't had in ages. "What the HELL, do you think you are doing Ren?" He asked as calmly as he could. "You can deal with this yourself since you show no desire for my help."

He pushed away from him and walked to the door as collected as ever, not hearing the sounds of panicked breathing behind him. Kylo watched him leave, he was panicking already. When the door shut, he let out a small whimper. He sighed as he used the force to bring the first aid kit to him, he looked through it.

"How the hell do I do this?" he mumbled. It took him a few moments to get his robes off, he did indeed have abs, but only a faint six pack that was covered in dried blood, the source of the blood was still gushing out fresher blood, luckily it was clotting up a bit so not as much was pouring out. He got to work on poorly cleaning and wrapping up his wound.

"He better hope I don't get an infection, if I do, his head is mine." Kylo mumbled, already imagining Hux's head on the wall above a fireplace.


	2. Should Have Listened

Hux was seething at Kylo as he sat down across from him, the mornings were hard to deal with in general, having Kylo there made it feel agonizing.

"Did you deal with the wounds properly?"

The half awake boy only mumbled a response, his hair was very messy and all he had on was his pants. He yawned loudly as he rubbed his head.

"Hmm I think so..." He said for the fifth time, the only time it was audible to the general.

Hux didn't trust Kylo or his medical capabilities, as soon as was possible without making it seem like an inconvenience to himself he peered over to inspect- "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO KYLO?!"

There were poorly wrapped bandages with gauze that seemed to be unchanged.

He rushed over to Ren and unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder and made his way to the room they were in the day before.

"You incompetent brat, can I trust you to do nothing by yourself?!"

He slowly pulled off the bandages trying not to make anything worse than it was already. Crusty pieces of blood and burnt skin fell to the floor as he threw away the bandages and grabbed a cloth.

He muttered things Kylo was too tired to listen to as he wet the cloth and began cleaning the wounds on his side, something Kylo Ren apparently DIDN'T do.

"What were you thinking Ren?"

Ren winced a bit "Well I couldn't do much, I mean, I lost a lot of blood, I was focused on getting it to stop not cleaning it all up." he mumbled tiredly, still rather sleepy since it was so early, Kylo wasn't a morning person at all.

"That isn't much of an excuse Kylo."

Using more pressure than necessary he quickly and thoroughly cleaned out the blood and began to treat the wound to the best of his abilities, which were also slightly limited.

"Are you trying to get an infection, or are you actually THIS incompetent. I won't be satisfied with either of your answers so feel free to be honest Ren."

He kept his mouth shut as he watched the general work, "I hope you step on a tack." he mumbled under his breath.

His eyes flew up to Ren's face as he painfully pushed the cloth into Kylo's side.

"What was that Ren?" He spoke through clenched teeth, "Are you sure you should be speaking that way to someone dealing with your wounds? Didn't your parents teach you better?"

"My parents didn't teach me shit!" Kylo yelled, pushing the other a few feet away with the force but stopping him before he hit anything.

"Thank you General, you've done quite enough." he grumbled, glaring at the other before grabbing the bandage wrap and rewrapping his side once more, this time it was neater and more secure around his side.

"Damn it Kylo! Those were the bandages I JUST threw away! Stay silent and let me help you before you hurt yourself!"

He went to grab Kylo's arm but was quickly knocked off of his feet by the ship jerkily moving to the right.

Things went shaking and General Hux fell right onto Kylo, with his shoulder hitting Ren's hurt side. Kylo jerked, kneeing the General in the head

"Augh!" "Ouch!"

Kylo lifted his hand up, a small communicator flew into his hand, and he turned it on, "You imbeciles! Don't make me come over there and choke you to death! Don't jerk the ship, you could get us all killed!" He screeched into the communicator before if flew across the room and shattered into pieces against the wall.

"General please remove your shoulder from my side or I will be forced to rip your arm off!" he growled, not in the best of moods.

"You jerked your knee into my FACE Ren, if you so much as think about doing one more thing out of line I will be forced to punish you." He hissed pushing himself off of the younger man.

"Now, if you're done destroying valuable equipment, I am cleaning your wounds whether you want me to or not, now get back on the bed and silence yourself."

Ren glared at him before getting up "No, you're not the boss of me General" he growled, secretly wanting to know what the other would do to him.

"If you want to be like that fine, I'll do this myself." The general said with a sultry tone of voice.

He walked over and grabbed Ren's jaw, "Remember, I gave you a choice."

He leaned in swiftly and locked lips with the knight. He explored his mouth thoroughly as he began to lower them both to the bed.

Ren's face heated up quickly as he tried to figure out what was going on and why there was a sudden change of attitude to the general, enough to make him kiss the knight.

While Kylo tried to sort this all out, his body kind of just relaxed, letting himself sink onto the bed and be handled by Hux.

Hux could feel the younger man relaxing and quickly took advantage of it. He began moving his mouth off of Ren and kissed downward until he reached Kylo's chest. His hands moved across his body and stopped when they came to his bandages, ripping them off painfully and digging his fingertips into the scars.

Kylo gasped, his mouth stayed open in a silent scream almost as he dug his hands into the sheets

"Hux you bastard!" He choked out after a few seconds of gaping like a fish.

"I gave you a choice." Hux muttered bitterly as he let go and reached downward.

He began biting at Kylo's neck as he pulled Ren's pants down to his knees, "You had plenty of time to do as I said, and perhaps next time you'll be willing to listen for once."

Ren clenched his teeth as he moved one hand to Hux's hair and grabbed a fistful, he yanked his head back roughly to make him look him in the eye, "So what are you planning General?" He said, keeping a grip on his hair.

"I can't make this fun for me if you already know your punishment, you'll have to sit and wait for it like a good boy." He smirked coyly as he reached his hand under Ren's arse and grabbed harshly.

"If you're scared then maybe you should have thought it through before disobeying me."

He let his lips trail to Ren's prick and trailed around it, making sure not to brush against it even once as he did so.

Kylo stared at the General, slightly shocked about what he was doing "General, I didn't know you could be so... hm, help me out here..." He said, trying to think of the word that best described Hux at that moment.

"Hm, teasing, dominate, better than you were at this? There were many things you could have said Kylo, try getting creative next time." He smirked as he continued trailing kisses around Kylo's thighs.

He looked up as Kylo opened his mouth to yell at him. He didn't give Kylo the opportunity as he quickly moved his hand to Ren's arse and forced two fingers inside.

"You said you wanted to try it raw one day, didn't you?" He asked joyfully, knowing Kylo had said no such thing.

Ren arched his back and yelped.

"I didn't say a damn thing about trying it raw!" He yelled, glaring darkly at him.

"Oh didn't you? Well then, my mistake." Hux laughed cruelly.

He pulled his fingers out to the tips and then pushed them back in, his fingernails ripping at his insides.

Kylo gasped and clenched his teeth, he was trying his hardest not to choke the General or throw him across the room again.

The general rejoiced when he felt Kylo clench around him, "Enjoying yourself Kylo?" He questioned as he admired the pretty picture Kylo made for him.

After a few moments of staring he tore his eyes from Kylo's face and moved them downward to focus on his bloodied hole and cock.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" He inquired as he began playing with the tip of Kylo's dick.

Kylo couldn't help but feel betrayal when his dick twitched in response to Hux. He breathed slowly as he used the force to choke the other but gently, not ready to completely drain the life out of him.

Hux sneered up at Ren when he felt his throat began to close in on itself. He knew Ren knew that he enjoyed which worked to make him even more pissed.

"Well, since you enjoy this so much, maybe you can enjoy it by yourself as I go to get more sterile bandages." He said quickly as he walked to the exit as fast as possible, "And Kylo, don't do anything stupid." He joyfully remarked as he shut the door.

"Perhaps after a punishment like this, he'll finally listen and calm down, damn that child." He muttered to himself while walking with a flawless grace to the medical bay.

Kylo thought about something, he quickly got up and put his pants back on, "Alright, little dick wants to play?" He huffed, "Let's play." he mumbled as he walked around, he slipped into the wardrobe and waited for Hux to return.

Hux sighed deeply as he waited outside the door, not wanting to open and deal with Kylo's shit again. He breathed in deeply and opened the door hastily before he could take it back and gaped.

Ren wasn't in there.

"Ren? REN?!" He yelled for him as he began frantically searching for any trace of Kylo. "Where are you Ren, you shouldn't be exerting yourself like this!"

He knew Ren wasn't going to die, but with a freshly bleeding wound and his stubbornness, it very well could be hours before he was found.

"Ren answer me, now!"

Ren smirked as he listened to him; he opened the door silently and looked at him. When his back was turned, he crept out of the closet and behind Hux. He pushed the other onto the bed and climbed onto him.

"Ha!"

"What the hell?!" He yelled, shocked by the sudden movement. He pulled his arms under him and pushed up trying to force Ren off. "What do you think you're doing?" He furiously tried to yell over Ren's laughter.

Kylo kept laughing as he rolled off him, wiping the tears from his eyes, "The look on your face!" He said through his laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Hux asked sill feeling enraged from the scare. "What did you think you were doing? You like to pretend you're so grown up, and then you pull shit like this. It's a wonder how people still take you seriously."

Kylo rolled his eyes "Oh shut up for once." he sneered, feeling annoyed with him, before Hux could respond, he grabbed his throat and choked him,

"You're getting on my nerves General, take a fucking chill pill and shove it up your ass!"

He grabbed Ren's wrists and shut his eyes tightly. "Ren," He growled out, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ren tightened his grip and smirked, "Not so high and mighty now are you?"

Hux opened his mouth to moan and felt nothing escape his lips. Releasing his hold on Ren's arms he let them slide down to his hips and forced a shocked Kylo to straddle him.

Ren smirked as he let the force take control of the choking and let him go, he rubbed his crotch against the others hips, "Hm are you getting horny General?" He asked, loosening up the force on his throat.

Hux grit his teeth and seethed, not wanting the brat to think he was allowed to be in charge he grabbed Ren's hips and pushed him to the floor.

Hux smirked as he got off the bed to stand over him, "Not at all Ren, what about you?" He asked admiring Kylo's obvious boner.

He huffed as he looked up at him, the sight causing him to grow harder. He gritted his teeth, "Yes I'm quite horny General." he mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He inquired obnoxiously as he got down on his knees. He brought his mouth to Kylo's crotch and kissed him through the fabric.

"Maybe if you knew how to interact and control yourself like a NORMAL person, we could have had this sooner."

He glared at him, "Because it's not your job to deal with my hormones general, but, you're making it quite obvious that you want to deal with that as well." he said with a smirk

He glared at Ren as he began licking him through his pants, he didn't dare say anything because he knew if he did it would only cause Ren to get angry again.

As he began stripping Kylo of his unwanted clothing he heard the door open and a few storm troopers were standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Hux yelled furiously.

Kylo looked up to them and with a flick of the wrist, the storm troopers were thrown out and the door was slammed closed. "Annoying jerks." he mumbled darkly, obviously annoyed.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, we never got around to your punishment, did we?" He asked with a sultry smile and devious intent.

He glared at him and sighed, "Fine, alright let's get this over with." he mumbled, wishing for it to be done with so he can get rid of his annoying boner.

He leaned in and whispered lowly, "Your punishment, is me not touching you until we are off the ship." And he dashed to the door and shut it as quickly as possible.

From this side of the door he could hear Ren screaming and throwing things around with the force, probably ripping at the skin on his side and extending the time needed for it to heal.


	3. Elevator Problems

It took a week for them to reach their destination, within that week, Kylo tried to get Hux to touch him, but each attempt failed, making him so very irritated. They lost four storm troopers that week due to his temper tantrums.

When they docked, Kylo opened the ship door and walked out fully dressed, mask included. He ignored everyone as he walked down the hall, obviously not in a good mood.

General Hux sneered as he walked alongside Kylo Ren. He couldn't believe that he went from begging him for loving and lustful things to ignoring him. Where did he get the idea that he could do that to Hux?! Brendol Hux Jr., destined to rule the galaxy, ignored by some emotionally unstable brat!

He silently seethed to himself as Kylo and he walked into the elevator, still not speaking to the either.

Kylo hit the button to the floor leader Snoke was on. He was silent as the troopers beside them began shifting at the awkward tenseness.

"So, Ren, how have you been this past week?"

Hux was getting angrier by the seconds, he hadn't realized how hard it would be to go a week without sex, or cuddling, or so much as touching him. He would never be using a punishment like this again; he didn't deserve to do this to himself.

Kylo still hadn't responded as the elevator stopped and opened up, he was about to get out but the troopers walked ahead and pressed every floor button and escaped, leaving the two stuck in the elevator as it moved.

Ren was seething with rage at the display of disrespect, "SERIOUSLY!?"

"When I find out who did that, I swear I will fire them. Until then, it looks like we may be here for a while waiting for our elevator to..." He trailed off as he surveyed Ren, pausing at the mask and glaring. "Will you take that damned thing off; I can't focus with it on."

"What do you mean? Your focusing problems and my mask are two different areas; I don't need to take it off..." He said darkly as he crossed his arms, beginning to toy with the idea of destroying the elevator.

"Ren, you know I prefer seeing your face. Take it off right now or you may go another week without me touching you."

It was pretty much an empty threat, but he was hoping that Ren didn't figure that out. If worse came to worse, perhaps he could find out if that new radar technician was single.

Re grit his teeth, his sighed and took his mask off and held it under his arm. "Fine, but only because that week of punishment was hell!"

"Oh was it? I hadn't noticed." He lied swiftly. "I was too busy sorting through repair bills." He allowed his eyes to land on Ren's mouth as he licked his lips. He began to lean in and he closed his eyes.

Ren stared at him before smirking and stepping to the side, and swept his foot under Hux's, he watched as Hux crashed to the ground and laughed. "Payback." he hummed.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Hux yelled as he pushed himself up off of the floor. "I swear when I get off of this elevator I am done with you, you can go another year for all I care!"

Ren was silent as his face heated up with rage. He put his mask back on and started messing with the buttons to get the elevator to stop.

"You won't do anything but break it Ren, just wait for it to land on the last floor, we're almost there." Hux muttered distastefully. "Maybe if you were more patient, we wouldn't be dealing with this right now."

Ren turned to his right and lifted Hux off the ground, "Shut up." he said, his voice only slightly hinting of being upset. He dropped him once the doors opened, "You can go talk to Snoke yourself." he mumbled as he pressed the button to his mentors' floor and walked out of the elevator before it closed.

He didn't care what floor he himself was on, he just wanted to be alone and away from Hux.


End file.
